


Boys/Boys/Girls

by WillGrammer



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Adviser + Lover!Sean, Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, King!Nick, Love, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Possesive Sean, Short One Shot, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillGrammer/pseuds/WillGrammer
Summary: Who you love is not a choice, nor is it a sin, and Nick Burkhardt has to realize that, with a little help from Sean Renard, his trustful adviser, and lover.A small warning: Nick slaps Sean across the cheek.





	Boys/Boys/Girls

_The scent of him is haunting me,_ Sean heard himself thinking as his deep green eyes stared down at the naked man underneath himself.

 

Sweaty, messy short brown hair hiding pale blue eyes from being seen, but eye contact did not matter at such a time. Yet he still craved it deeply, the intimacy that laid in looking into his partner's eyes while their bodies collided in harmony; hips moving against one another's while his strong, long arms separated Nick’s legs further, allowing himself to slam his shaft inside him all the more, with a pleased groan at the loosening tightness inside the painting man.

 

“Ren...Renard, Renard!” the smaller man gasped in awe as his right hand rested against his sweaty forehead as his chest was rising up and down in speed, his lungs burning at the feeling of his adviser’s cock now even deeper inside his tired body; noticing how the calling of his name made the man lean down to breathe and nuzzle his nose against his cheek with a small smirk.

 

“You seem to reach your limit sooner those past few days, my king,” Renard breathed out as a whisper before adding with a small chuckle. “How cute.”

 

 _The bastard,_ Burkhardt thought to himself bitterly as he clenched his jaw in anger, red coloring his cheeks in slight embarrassment. _He makes fun of me!_ he thought to himself as his own shaft began leaking onto his stomach with no shame at all, and at this point, Nick was too tired to speak anymore, let alone hold himself back and keep some of his dignity. At least he  _thought_ he was, before a loud, somewhat even pathetic cry left his mouth and echoed between the walls of his bedroom.

 

''Sean!'' 

 

“Do you even… _ah,_ listen to yourself, Nick? Unraveling beneath me, despite how passionately you deny your lust towards our actions? Towards what I do to you?” the taller man growled and wrapped his left hand around Burkhardt’s leaking member while his other hand moved his sweaty brown hair from his eyes, forcing eye contact before a harsh slap met his cheek, yet he didn't move away, or stopped the moving of his hips. Not even for a moment.

 

Instead, he stared down at the angry man with his own pair of angered green eyes, biting his lip as he held himself back from getting too rough with Nick, knowing why he did what he did. Not agreeing with it, but… understanding it.

 

“How dare you!” Nick howled in spite, his hand shaking against Renard’s warm, aching cheek. Feeling the way the skin burned, making himself believe he didn't care much of the pain he causes to the man on top of him. “Speak like this about me. About… About _us…_ ” the man breathed heavily as Sean now stopped moving his hand and hips now completely, sighing down at him.

 

“This is wrong. It was  _never_ right to begin with, Sean--,” Nick was about to say before Renard wrapped his both hands around his smaller form to pull him upwards, moving to sit down and place the king over his lap. With confusion in his eyes, Burkhardt shook his head and sniffed, licking his lips and looking away before Sean grabbed his jawline and forced eye contact between them, gently pressing their sweat-soaked foreheads against one another's in complete silence.

 

“We were being told that _this_ … two man lying with one another is wrong, my king, that's true… but I refuse to believe those lies.” Sean breathed out against the smaller man's pink lips, hearing his heavy breath and placing his hand on the back of his head to stoke some of his hair, hugging him close with the other when Nick shivered and swallowed thickly, looking deeply into his green eyes, _listening._ Perhaps for the first time.

 

“I love you, Nick. I love you. I will follow you to hell and back in the wrath of war. I will breathe my last breath with inner peace as long as I will know your life is saved… And at those time of peace, I shall love your body as much as I love your soul. A thousand years from now, no matter what, this will not change.” he promised and sighed as Burkhardt pressed himself down his shaft, now fucking himself slowly but deeply as his lips touched Renard’s and swallowed down his groan of pleasure; now he was the confused one, but he was happy, too.

 

_They both were._

 

“I suppose… I _could_ love you a few more lifetimes if you are willing to forgive my behavior towards you. I'm sorry, Sean. I love you, I will not let those foolish ‘beliefs' to hold us back. Not ever again. I promise you that.”

 

“I'll hold you to that promise, Nicolas.”

  
“It's only fair that you will, Sean. Now… _Where were we? ”_

**Author's Note:**

> It's been forever since my first Renhardt work! I had fun writing this tiny AU piece.  
> This is my first time writing Sean, I hope I did a fine job? Thank you for reading. Share your thoughts down below and kudos, It would be very much appreciated. 
> 
> Until next time,  
> Alex. 
> 
> (Whoever realizes the reference of the title will earn my undying respect)


End file.
